Finisterre
by Basthest
Summary: Ravenna, la acaudalada hija de los señores Mills y propietaria de la empresa familiar, ha presenciado un asesinato. Debido a la peligrosidad del caso el gobierno envía a su mejor agente, Emma Swan, para velar por su vida hasta que pueda incorporarse al programa de protección de testigos. AU SwanQueen.


**Nota de la autora**:

El nombre original de la bruja malvada, según Wikipedia, es Grimhilde. Como sonaba demasiado traumático me quedé con uno de sus alias.

Aunque hay fics similares, se quiere homenajear a las películas: _El cliente_, _El informe Pelícano_, _Paseando a Miss Daisy_, y _Tess y su guardaespaldas _(aunque también hay otras referencias)._  
_

Como siempre, los personajes de Emma y Regina pertenecen a OUAT.

Felicidades Z. Te quiero. Espero que disfrutes del regalo.

PD: La cumpleañera seleccionó Usuhaia (Argentina) como "fin del mundo y principio de todo", aunque el título del relato podría hacer mención al _Finisterre _de Galicia, España, o al de Francia.

* * *

\- Buenos días.

Señorita, espero que su ordinario atuendo no se convierta en una costumbre si pretende trabajar en esta casa para Ravenna, a la que en todo momento se dirigirá como señorita Mills y con lo que mantendrá contacto físico cuando sea exclusiva y estrictamente necesario.

Sus tareas serán las siguientes: se levantará antes que lo haga mi hija, le preparará el desayuno, que se le dejará detallado en la cocina, y se lo servirá en bandeja de plata. Antes de entrar en su dormitorio golpeará la puerta tres veces y esperará a que ella le permita pasar.

Una vez se arregle la acompañará, donde quiera que vaya, y esperará, en el coche, el tiempo que haga falta hasta que termine todo lo que se proponga. Tanto si regresan aquí como si se dirigen a casa de mi hija, y sólo después de que le sirvan la cena, usted dispondrá de tiempo personal.

La prestancia de la impresionante mansión Mills, evidente a simple vista, contrastaba con un interior moderno y desenfadado que casi nadie tenía la oportunidad de apreciar.

Tampoco todos los días una tenía el lujo de conocer a Cora Mills recitando, de manera automática, las obligaciones de sus empleados. Mientras, la tan mencionada hija, leía la prensa como si nada de lo que pasase alrededor fuese de su incumbencia.

\- Buenos días señora Mills, soy Emma Swan y a partir de este momento soy la agente federal destinada a velar por la seguridad de su hija que, por si no lo recuerda, es el testigo primordial en su caso contra el señor Mendell.

Diré esto una vez y no lo volveré a repetir: señorita Mills, me gusta que me miren cuando hablo. No soy su criada, ni su sirvienta, ni su carabina y con respecto al contacto físico: pienso tocarla, agarrarla o llevarla en volandas porque, de presentarse la ocasión, esperemos que no, si le dijera agáchese o corra usted tendría que mimetizarse con el suelo y debería ser _Flash_.

En lo único que ha acertado su madre es que esperaré pacientemente en el coche mientras procura hacer vida normal, pero la dejaré donde vea que es… ¿cómo ha dicho?, ¡ah, sí!: exclusiva y estrictamente conveniente.

También le aviso que no soy un transportista llevando un paquete, seré su chofer personal y como tal me gustaría entablar una relación con usted, así que mi única pregunta es: ¿quiere que la llame por su nombre actual o el que escogerá cuando entre en protección de testigos?

\- ¿Usted siempre es así de directa?

\- Siempre.

\- Entonces llámeme Regina.

Un pequeño bip en mi busca fue el sonido inequívoco de que me necesitaban en otro lado.

\- Por cierto, hoy no te recomendaría salir sin tener ciertas rutinas prefijadas. Vuelvo enseguida.

\- Es un poco descarada.

\- ¿Está usted molesta?

\- Pensaba que sucumbiría a la ostentación de los Mills.

\- No todo el mundo es como usted madre.

Esa madrugada un grito desgarrador surcó la mansión, como lo haría tantas otras noches.

\- Unidad tres, ya me encargo.

\- ¿Estás bien Regina?

\- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla señorita Swan.

\- ¿Una muy recurrente?

\- No es asunto suyo.

\- Podría serlo si me lo quisieras contar.

* * *

Las vigilancias laborales habían hecho que desarrollara bastante paciencia, aunque con Regina era mucho más infinita de lo que pensé que tendría en un principio.

Ni su carácter, ni el malhumor, ni las modificaciones repentinas en la estricta planificación semanal para citarse con una amante que jamás dejaría a su marido, hicieron menguar mi aguante.

\- Una vez que suba, ¿qué piensa hacer?

\- Esperar.

\- ¿Los micrófonos son imprescindibles señorita Swan?

\- Tanto o más como pinchar el teléfono.

\- ¿También voy a tener que darle explicaciones de mi vida sexual?

\- Eso no me interesa Regina. Una vez traspasadas determinadas puertas tu vida seguirá siendo privada. No escucharé más que lo necesario, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

\- Tendré que fiarme de usted.

\- Pensaba que ya lo hacías.

* * *

\- ¿Hasta qué punto podemos cambiar la ruta?

\- Podría llevarte al fin del mundo si lo pidieras.

\- Es usted muy cursi señorita Swan.

\- No te haces a la idea.

* * *

\- ¡Graham!

\- Regina despierta, soy Emma.

\- Ya la veo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si pretende usted infartarme, no.

\- Entonces me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

\- ¿Siempre se sale con la suya señorita Swan?

\- Sabes que sí.

* * *

\- Ha maltratado mi _Mercedes _tintando las lunas, ha puesto artefactos a lo _James Bond,_ ¿y ahora no deja que suba el cristal de seguridad?

\- ¿Si te invito a la mejor heladería de toda la costa este dejarás de hacer pucheros?

\- ¿Cuántas horas de coche habré de soportarla?

\- Dos.

\- Entonces déjeme al menos escuchar la Traviata. Me embriaga.

\- ¿En serio Regina?

\- ¿Se está burlando señorita Swan?

\- Mejor que el reproductor de DVD te explique la referencia fílmica.

\- Sabe, tiene una peculiar manera de tomarse las frases demasiado a pecho.

\- Y ahora, ¿quién le toma el pelo a quién?

* * *

\- ¡Graham!

\- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

\- ¿Quiere que le diga que sueño con que el señor Mendell discute con el señor Humbert por la caza de un venado y, al no llegar a ningún término económico, le dispara y yo corro a esconderme en los establos?

\- Por ejemplo.

\- Es usted insufrible.

\- Y tú no podías haber hecho nada.

\- Diga lo que tenga que decir y váyase a su cuarto señorita Swan.

\- Si hubiesen faltado tus padres y te apellidaras Wayne…

\- ¿En serio señorita Swan?

\- Intentaba bromear.

\- Lo sé.

Entonces, por primera vez la veía sonreír con franqueza.

* * *

\- Se te da bien el folk celta al violín.

\- Usted tiene nulo oído musical señorita Swan.

\- ¿Y si digo que lo haces mucho mejor que tu hermana Zelena?

\- Como se lo diga a ella se pondrá verde de la envidia.

\- No te preocupes, esto queda entre las dos.

* * *

\- ¡Graham!

\- Tranquila Regina.

\- ¿Usted duerme alguna vez señorita Swan?

\- Sólo cuando lo haces tú.

\- Sigue siendo una cursi.

\- Una muy pesada.

* * *

\- ¿Alguna vez me dirá dónde esconde los aparatos de escucha señorita Swan?

\- En sitios inimaginables Regina.

\- Puedo ser imaginativa…

\- ¿Como cuando pediste una silla para hacer quién sabe qué a tu secretaria?

Entonces, por primera vez, la escuché reírse a carcajadas.

\- Lo que pedí fue que ensillaran a _Secretaria_.

\- Oh, que bochorno.

* * *

\- ¡Graham!

\- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

\- No es que sea una visión agradable. Voy ataviada en un vestido de época y le arranco el corazón al señor Humbert, como si fuera la reina malvada.

\- Pero lo del corsé es interesante.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿sabe que puede ser usted muy idiota?

\- Pero soy la idiota que te hace sonreír.

* * *

Bip. Unidad tres a unidad principal, todos en posición.

\- Cuanta originalidad.

Bip. Unidad tres, aquí unidad principal, _Lady Halcón_ sale del nido.

\- ¿Mejor así Regina?

\- Procuraré no tardar demasiado señorita Swan.

\- Podría esperarte una eternidad.

* * *

\- ¡Graham!

\- Estoy aquí Regina.

\- ¿Qué me ha traído?

\- Leche y galletas, y en bandeja de plata.

\- Señorita Swan, pensé que había dicho que no iba a ser mi sirvienta.

\- Pero no especifiqué que no te fuera a tratar como a una reina.

Bip. Unidad tres a unidad principal, ¿un paseo por las nubes?

Bip. Unidad principal a unidad tres, deja de dar la coña August.

\- Esos modales señorita Swan.

\- No me gustan las interrupciones.

\- Déjeme el transmisor.

\- Todo tuyo.

\- Señor Booth, como vuelva a escuchar otro irritante bip le despido, aunque falten escasos días para que se marchen de mi propiedad.

* * *

\- Señorita Mills, sé que el avión lo paga usted, pero...

\- ¡Espere!

\- Señorita Mills…

\- ¿Ahora qué señorita Nolan?

\- _La princesa cisne_ está…

\- Aquí. Y luego la cursi era yo.

\- ¡Emma!

\- Así que ahora soy Emma, ¿eh?

\- Si quieres vuelvo al "señorita Swan".

\- Me alegro de verla Emma.

\- Igualmente Kat.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías.

\- Cumplo mis promesas Regina.

\- Señorita Mills, Emma, cuando ustedes quieran despegamos, sólo tienen que darle un destino al piloto.

\- Entonces que Peter ponga rumbo a Finisterre.


End file.
